Projection
Projection is a power that allows the user to manipulate reality. As an extremely rare power, projection is only developed by powerful witches and magical creatures. It is known as the Ultimate power in the Charmed universe. Billie's development as a witch demonstrates well how the power of projection can manifest and advance. It can be triggered by strong emotions and vivid imagination. Billie Jenkins Billie was the new witch on the block in Season 8 but was destined for a much greater purpose than to be taught witchcraft by the Charmed Ones. This destiny revolved around her power of projection and her being the Ultimate power along with her sister Christy. The first time Billie is shown to use this power (although not to know it at first) was in Mr. & Mrs. Witch. She accidentally killed a plant when she got worked up and said "suck the life out of everything". Following in response a plant nearby wilted and died. This is reminiscent of the time Piper became angry at her two sisters and caused a lighting unit on the ceiling to explode without even thinking of it. Billie then went on to accidentally transform her parents into assassins, therefore wreaking havoc on the city, she then realized she had the new power of projection. Billie decided to not use this power again until she could control it as she realized it was way too powerful to be used carelessly. It wasn't until 12 Angry Zen that she began experimenting with the power again and learned that it wasn't a power to be feared. She soon began triggering the power by thought alone instead of through words combines with a heightened emotional state. She also learned to project into the past, and with it she was able to save her sister. When they combined Christy's Firestarting powers with Billie's projection power they became invincible as Billie was able to project her desire for power into an actual power increase for Christy's firestarting power. In the season finale Forever Charmed she successfully projected herself to her past self to warn her about the trouble ahead, she used it again by projecting the Charmed Ones to the Triad. Billie has used her projection power in many ways as it has unlimited capabilities. To conclude, Billie has used this power to kill and revive plants, turn her parents into assassins, project into the past, cleanse the Charmed Ones of evil influence, catalyze Christy's powers and to use astral projection. Wyatt Halliwell Wyatt Halliwell is blessed with this ability as well. It has also been stated by Dumain that his power is much more powerful than Billie. Wyatt had used it on multiple events, even before he was born. He first used it to summon Penny Halliwell back to life, and later affect Piper's power of molecular combustion into creating fireworks and flowers. When Piper and Leo started to misunderstand each other, Wyatt switched their powers to make them understand each other's burdens. When his family ignored him, he used projection to set off the magical alarm that warns of evil invasion. He has also used it to summon a dragon from a television program, create a demonic duplicate of Leo, create a soldier, an Indian and a cowboy out of dolls. Other beings with this ability Tuatha, an Evil Witch, used this ability when she was in possession of her wand. Kyle Gwydion, a mortal destined to control her wand was also able to use ability when in possession of her wand. Using this wand, Kyle and Tuatha displayed powers such as Telekinesis and Molecular Combustion. There are other beings who possess this power however they cannot use it for themselves. Genies, for example, have the power of projection but they can only use this power to make the wish of his master. Also Avatars and other nuetral beings have this power however it's only used to help maintain the Grand Design. Vaklav, could use his camera to pull people into the camera. Then he would project them onto the film-paper to later kill. List of users *Billie Jenkins *Wyatt Halliwell *Genies *Avatars *The Tribunal *The Cleaners *Jinny (as Genie) *Phoebe (as Genie) *Richard Montana (as Genie) *Tuatha (through her wand) *Kyle Gwydion (through Tuatha's Wand) See also *Demonic Projection *Thought Projection *Astral Projection *Conjuring *Tuatha's Wand *Life Draining Category:Powers